Blood Red Moon
by blakeus125
Summary: kenshin remembers one of his bloodiest battles during the revolution R&R please


****

Blood Red Moon

By: Blakeus125

"Kenshin its time for lunch." Ms. Kaoru said on a fine summers afternoon.

"O that's good that it is. What are having on this fine day?" asked Kenshin. "Well today were having some rice balls and stew and then maybe go out and get some snow cones." "Well that sounds just fine it does." Kenshin stated. As Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Kenshin sat down do eat Sanosuke jeered "Well Kaoru lets see if cooking has improved since last time. Like that will happen." "I'll have you Sanosuke I have been practicing and getting pretty good." Kaoru said. Though to everyone else the food seemed even worse. 

"Well that seemed even worse than usual." Yahiko said laughing. Then in usual fashion Kaoru hit him on the head and threatened to make his training twice as hard, and then they were off for some snow cones. When they finally got there they all gave there orders. Sanosuke got watermelon, Kaoru got grape, Yahiko got apple, and Kenshin got cherry. They got there snow cones and Kaoru noticed Kenshins snow cone was a deep red and said "My goodness that is a very deep red Kenshin." "Why yes it is. It reminds me of …." Kenshin fell silent and deep into thought.

"Saito stop!" demanded the Battousai on an October night when the moon was as red as blood. "You think I am a dog Battousai?" inquired Saito "Do you think I would obey such a request?" 

"Only if you wish to live Saito." said the Battousai

"Well then what are you waiting for attack me if you dare." and just at that moment six men from Saito's squad appeared and charged the Battousai.

The man who was in front of the charge let out a cry trying to rally his men in an attempt to beat Hitokiri Battousai. The man then threw a horizontal swipe easily predicted and dodged by the Battousai then countered with a jab to the gut penetrating through his body. The man gave another yell but this time because of the pain he felt from the sword and the fact that he let his companions down. The other five men fell in similar fashion never harming a hair on the Battousai's head.

"No more delaying Saito!" said the Battousai the anger building inside him "I am tired of seeing your face alive." 

"I to." said Saito "I also want to end this but now is not the time I have other matters to attend to but we will fight tonight."

"Saito don't you go! This ends now!" said the Battousai

"I'm truly sorry to disappoint but as I have told you are not my number one priority at this moment". Saito said truly sorry that he could not fight the Battousai at that moment but he knew that the time was soon that there paths would cross possibly for the last time and with that he left the Battousai standing there while five other men challenged the Battousai.

The Battousai knowing that these men would be no problem wondered where and what Saito was doing and where he would meet him. The five men formed a circle around the Battousai and almost any other man would have been slain but the Battousai was to great for all of them combined being no match for him in his prime. The first man struck at the Battousai but he easily defended, and the mans strike was quickly joined by another mans which was avoided by the Battousai with a side swipe and a slash across the gut spilling them on the cold night grass. Before the drop of blood that dripped from the Battousai's blade hit the ground the first man had been slashed across the throat. Then two others rushed the Battousai but it was in vain for the both fell that cold October night when the moon was blood red and the grass was wet with blood and water. The last man afraid fearing for his life tried to run but froze when the Battousai said "There is no honor in running." in his stern, unchanging, and demanding voice. With that the man turned and drew his sword while running at the Battousai.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !" the man hollered with a quick swipe at the Battousai's chest which was dodged as the man expected and followed it up with a vertical swipe again avoided and then man tried a jab but again unsuccessfully and then the Battousai finished him with a jab to his chest with lighting speed ending the mans life with one swipe.

Several hours and many man later the Battousai met with Saito again around midnight when the moon was at its highest. They met in a baron corn field and the moon left a sort of reddish tent on everything. "I told you that we would meet again." Saito said to the Battousai.

"Yes, you did but I'm afraid that I will have to make our meeting a short one because I'm tired of seeing you ALIVE!" the Battousai said charging full speed at Saito eyes glaring and drawing his sword from its sheath and the sword had a sort of reddish tint on it from the moon with a speed unmatched by anyone else in the world. Saito blocked it with relative ease though still shocked by the speed and force the Battousai swung his blade. "I can never get over his strength and with the speed he brings it, he truly is one of the greatest." thought Saito. The battle raged on and no clear sign of a victor was emerging each dodging and attacking and dodging and attacking and so on. Then finally some one made a mistake. Saito left his guard down after an attack for only a split second but that was all the Battousai needed and he came down with a diagonal slash across the chest. Saito leapt back but not in time although not a deep wound it gave the Battousai all the time he needed to finish him, but the blow never came.

"I told you this ends tonight Saito." the Battousai said sneering about to deliver the final blow. 

"SAITO, NOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed one of Saito's men. "Get the Battousai!" Then seven men surrounded the Battousai.

"Once again Battousai I am sorry that our battle does not end right now but I must take my leave." Saito said slinking into the darkness.

"Don't you leave Saito. Don't you leave! This ends NOW!" The Battousai said slashing a man across the belly. The Battousai slew thirty-four men that night but not the one that he wanted….Saito.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked and Kenshin awoke from his dreams and realized the he was still at the snow cone place with his friends and joy overwhelmed him.

"I'm fine Ms. Kaoru I'm sorry to scare you, I was just thinking of a night long past." Kenshin said smiling but still he could not help but wonder if he would ever meet Saito again and what would be the outcome.


End file.
